1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for linking conduit and more specifically it relates to a conduit link system for concealing conduit linking a power source in a ceiling to a suspended load such as a chandelier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Suspended loads such as chandeliers have been in use for years. Typically, when installing a chandelier or other suspended load, electrical conduit such as wiring is wound through the chain or other structure which acts to suspend the load from a ceiling. The use of such wound wire can be extremely distracting and act to diminish the aesthetic value of the piece being suspended. This problem can become particularly troublesome when the aesthetics of an expensive chandelier in a foyer is comprised by such tangled, unsightly wires.
Further, when installing chandeliers or other hanging power loads such as lamps, projectors and the like, it is often difficult and time-consuming to painstakingly wind electrical conduit through the chain links to connect the power source to the load. As the chandelier or other device moves around, the wiring can become tangled and/or severed, thus requiring maintenance or replacement.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved conduit link system for suspending a load such as a chandelier utilizing concealed conduits to avoid unsightly wires.